Madrigal Branch
The Madrigal Branch is the fifth and secret branch of The Cahill Family. Madrigals are generally known as stealthy, secretative, and extremely deadly. History The Madrigals were founded by Madeleine Cahill, Gideon and Olivia Cahill's fifth child. After Gideon died in the fire, she gave birth to Madeleine. She hated her older half-siblings, Luke, Jane, Thomas, and Katherine Cahill, though no one knows why. The Madrigals' ultimate goal is to protect The 39 Clues at all costs. Emperor Constantine was the closest to gathering all thirty-nine. Just as he was about to unlock the great Cahill secret all the clues reveal, the Madrigals killed the royal family. The leader of the Madrigals, Grace Cahill, recently died . The current leader of the Madrigals is unknown, but most suspect it to be William McIntyre. Characteristics The Madrigals are known to be extremely stealthy and excellent spies. Through highly-skilled spies, they have gained incredible knowledge about the other branches. Madrigals are also brilliant when it comes to codes. Above all, Madrigals are greatly feared, even by Lucians. They are rumored to be utterly ruthless, dangerous, and deadly. Every branch fears the threat of Madrigals. In reality, most Madrigals are not as dreadful as most believe. They are highly skilled, but most are rarely deadly. Members of the Madrigal Branch Famous Madrigals *Abigail Adams *Paul Robenson *Amelia Earheart *The Brothers Grimm Madrigals in The 39 Clues *Grace Cahill *Arthur Trent *Hope Cahill *Dan Cahill *Amy Cahill *William McIntyre *The Man in Black *Nataliya Ruslanova Radova The Code of the Madrigals The Code of the Madrigals is apparently some book written for Madrigal members. It was seen on the back of Card 72 and Card 73. Chapter 3 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Trivia * On Card 61 there are people dressed as a red snake, golden dragon, green wolf, and a blue bear (representing the four branches).In between the wolf and the bear there is a dark carnival figure representing the Madrigals. *The key on The 39 Clues logo also has an M, which stands for Madrigal. *Card 65: Grimm Tales claims that the Grimm Brothers were Madrigals. They invented the story of "Rumplestilkskin" to scare away other branches from alchemy. All the other branches were scared of alchemy, and the Madrigals were the only ones who experimented with it. *The Madrigals might be more anicent than the Cahills because on the Jefferson Puzzle (cards in the books) the 1st one in the picture has a man in a black cloak.The madrigal was Madeleine Cahill. *On all the messages Madrigals write they sign with this symbol: M *One of the Secrets of the Madrigals is they killed the Last Royal Family of Russia(Lucian).They killed them because Consintine almost found all the Clues. *In the back of the fifth book there is a code and when you figure it out it says Olivia had another. I thought that meant another child. There was another message too and that said "Remember Madeleine". If there was another First Cahill that could mean that she founded the Madrigals. The code also means Madeleine was born after the fire,after Gideon died which means she's not Cahill.When she grew up,she hated her siblings and founded the Madrigals. *In the clue records Card pack 2 ,a code says This competition the branches will fall by my hand.In the end there will only be Madrigals Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:Madrigal